1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel oxacycloalkane-alpha-(thio)carboxylic acid derivatives, their use as intermediates to or as plant growth regulators and herbicides and to compositions containing the active derivatives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,116,669, 4,289,884 and European Pat. No. 00,002 disclose certain tetrahydrofuran derivatives useful as herbicides. German Pat. No. 2,937,645 discloses certain tetrahydropyran derivatives useful as herbicides.
Applicant has discovered a new class of herbicides and plant growth regulators in which all the compounds are characterized by a (thio)carboxy group, usually most active as the (thio)amide derivatives.